


First Aid

by Ulalume



Series: Argent Victor [2]
Category: SWTOR/Pacific Rim AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nik and Gerry chance upon one another in the Academy locker room/bathroom. Nik needs assistance, Gerry helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's not smut. Get your heads out of the gutter.
> 
> This piece was interesting to write. In all the stories (and there are several dozen) about Nikyri and Gerain -- in all their AUs -- I have not written one from the POV of Gerain. He's not my character, and although my character loves him very much, I have refrained from writing anything even if I can imagine what he's likely thinking.
> 
> So this was my attempt, and I don't think I got it wrong (granted, there was a lot of back and forth with Aileuromania about what he'd think/feel). It's helps to set the stage for Nik's self-discovery, the start of which can be found in Impact.
> 
> These guys will make an excellent Jaeger team. Let's just hope they don't die...

Gerry entered the locker room adjacent to the pool, toweling off his hair. He had learned to time his swims to fit into the lull, when new recruits were out for their morning run and the rest of the academy just beginning to stir.

Tossing the towel over his shoulder, he gave a perfunctory glance around as he walked towards the showers. Except for the bathers hidden within the warm steam and rushing water, voices bouncing off tiles, and two men at the row of sinks, the place was empty.

His eyes flicked over the blond man brushing his teeth and on to the dark-haired, shirtless one. The man was turned to the side, head craned over his shoulder to peer at the mirror, preoccupied with twitching the waistband of his pants lower down his hips. Gerry's gaze lingered on the man's muscular form as he continued on to the shower but his thoughts were already focused on the day's training exercises.

It was the frustrated growl from the man with the mop of black hair that halted Gerry in his tracks. He turned and headed for the sinks.

"Hey, Nik," Gerry circled around into his friend's field of vision.

Nik turned towards him, brief surprise followed by an easy smile as he was recognized. Gerry returned the smile, his mood lightening as usual around his friend.

"Hey," Nik leaned back against the sink as he greeted him. Dark eyes glanced down and Gerryshifted his towel on his shoulder, wondering if he should wrap it around himself.

"Enjoy your swim?" The question was friendly but Gerry detected something -- reserve? -- in Nik's tone and hoped that it wasn't directed at himself.

"Always do," he chuckled faintly, adjusting his towel across his shoulders. "You're up early. Did you go for a hike?" he asked, then stepped closer with a frown as he noticed the bandages in his friend's hands. "Wait. What happened? Are you hurt?"

Nik's grin faltered and he dropped his gaze briefly. Almost as an afterthought, he tugged his pants higher, grabbing futilely for a small roll of medical tape as it fell and rolled under the sink.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd take a short cut down the rocks instead of sticking to the trail." As Nik bent down slowly to retrieve the tape, Gerry could see a long scrapes on the man's back. "I slipped on some ice." He straightened and turned back to face Gerry.

"I cleaned everything in the shower," he waved his hand at his side, "but started bleeding again when I dressed. I'm trying not to ruin another shirt," Nik pointed to the bundle of clothing, some bloodstained, draped over the nearby bench, "but I'm having trouble getting these covered."

"Sit," Gerry motioned Nik towards the bench. "I'll help."

"Will you? Oh, thanks," Nik smiled, his relief evident as he sat with careful movements. "I appreciate it."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gerry walked around the bench, exhaling softly as he took in the extent of Nik's injuries. "The infirmary might be open now." He didn't hide the worry in his voice as he washed and dried his hands then took the first aid supplies from Nik.

"It looks worse than it is. I'll probably hurt later but nothing's broken," Nik winced as he turned towards Gerry, touching the back of his neck. "Yeah, make that will hurt later," Nik laughed grimly as he examined the blood on his fingers.

"Let me see." Gerry straddled the bench next to Nik and sat, nudging the man's shoulder (he'd never noticed the faint sprinkling of freckles across Nik's back) to indicate he should face away. He placed the supplies on the bench between them and looked over his friend's injuries, frowning at the marks that now marred the man's skin. "The deepest scratches seem to be on your hips and neck. I'll use the antibacterial medicine on those."

Nik nodded but didn't turn around. "The rocks caught my clothes when I fell. It slowed the fall but left me a little exposed. I actually had to climb back up a bit to rescue my jacket."

Gerry could feel the rumble of the man's laughter under his fingers as he spread the ointment over the worst of the cuts. He smiled slightly in response, ripping open packets of gauze.

"Not what you want to happen in the middle of an Alaskan winter."

"Not really, no, and now my field jacket needs repair."

"Here. Tear off strips and keep your arm away from your side, if you can," Gerry handed Nik the tape and began to apply bandages, pausing as he reached the man's waistband. "Do you want me to cover the rest of these scrapes? They go further down."

Gerry observed Nik's hesitation with a twinge of dismay, felt the man's muscles tense under his hands. _Is that because of who I am?_

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Nik nodded and shifted to ease his trousers and underwear down his hips, exposing the full length of the scratches. Gerry relaxed, relieved. _Just me overreacting. He's probably just shy. I wish I knew him better._ He leaned in to cover the deeper scratches with ointment and bandages. "A little lower and you might have found it difficult to sit," Gerry chuckled as he secured the last piece of tape across Nik's glutes, fingers carefully patting the adhesive down just beneath the waistband. He apologized quickly and leaned back when he felt Nik go still and hold his breath.

"Don't apologize!" Nik laughed and lowered his arm, twisting his body carefully to test the bandages for tension. "I'm really grateful. I couldn't do this myself."

Over Nik's shoulder, Gerry noticed the blond man pack up his belongings and leave just as cadets emerged from the shower. A few cast curious glances at the two of them but no one paid them much attention.

"All right, neck now," Gerry gently grasped at Nik's shoulders to still his movement and examined the scrapes that ran into his hair. "Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so," Nik flinched when Gerry touched a tender area.

"Sorry! I still think you should go to the infirmary, just in case, but hold still. I'm going to check to see if anything seems swollen," Gerry ran his fingers along the back of Nik's head and down his neck and shoulders, pressing gently.

Nik shivered and made a quiet noise in his throat. He shifted slightly away.

"Did I hurt you?" Gerry paused, concerned.

"No. You didn't hurt me at all," Nik chuckled. "It was almost ticklish."

"Better to be ticklish than hurt," Gerry smiled as he applied ointment and bandages to Nik's neck. "You might want to take painkillers for a few days."

"Already done," Nik pointed at a bottle of pills. "I don't think I'll get through training otherwise."

"Definitely not," Gerry nodded as he started to gather up the supplies and rubbish. "You know, you won't be able to hide those bruises. They're already starting to turn a lovely color. People will want to know where you got them."

"Great. I need to come up with a more interesting explanation then being a klutz," Nik laughed dryly.

"Make it a good one," Gerry handed the supplies back to Nik. "Training is likely to be long today, but if you need help replacing the bandages afterwards, let me know."

"I might take you up on that, you know. I'm really thankful I ran into you here."

Gerry squeezed Nik's unhurt shoulder and started to stand.

"No rock climbing for a while, ok? At least, not without company."

"I promise. And thanks. I owe you." Gerry looked down in mild surprise as Nik grabbed his hand tightly and turned to look up at him. Later, Gerry would convince himself that it was just wishful thinking, but in that moment, he swore he saw longing in Nik's dark eyes before the smile chased it away. "There's a new movie showing on Friday, if you're interested," Nik let go of Gerry's hand and stood, hitching up his trousers and refastening the tabs.

"You don't owe me," Gerry returned his smile (how could he not? Nik's smile practically demanded a similar response). "But I'd be glad to go to a movie."

"Cool, we'll do that, then." Nik dropped the supplies into his pack, then attempted to put on his t-shirt, cursing under his breath. Gerry quickly moved to assist him with the rest of his uniform and torn jacket.

"You might need a new one," Gerry eyed the tears in the fabric.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be reprimanded before the end of the day, but I only have the one right now," Nik shrugged. He shoved the rest of the clothes into his pack and tucked a small spiral book into the thigh pocket of his uniform. "I need to drop this stuff back at the barracks before training starts." Nik picked up his pack and started to back towards the exit. "So thanks again, Ger. I'll see you at the noon break? Maybe with more clothes on?"

With a cheeky grin, Nik turned around and exited the locker room.

"Uh, sure," Gerry called out after him then turned towards the showers.

_Was that supposed to mean something?_


End file.
